Boda
by JosyUchiha27
Summary: Era un día hermoso, era un día perfecto, era el día de la Boda. (Feliz San Valentin :3)


**Aquí les dejo este nuevo One-shot espero les guste :3 considérenlo un regalo por el Día de San Valentín para todos los Sasusaku x3**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sin más introducción espero lo disfruten :D**

Era un día tranquilo en Konohagakure, el cielo estaba despejado y había un clima perfecto, era definitivamente un día perfecto para una fiesta y efectivamente así era pues ese día se celebraría una gran boda pero no cualquier boda, seria la boda del último del clan Uchiha. Así es señores seria la boda de Uchiha Sasuke con nada más ni nada menos que Haruno Sakura, esos dos que tanto sufrieron en el pasado estaban por iniciar una vida juntos, una vida donde sabían no volverían a estar solos, una vida feliz llena de días divertidos, justo como Sakura una vez lo había prometido.

Todo estaba perfecto, la boda seria en un prado frente a un templo que era cerca del antiguo barrio Uchiha y enfrente de un bosque que con solo verlo te transmitía paz, si todo era perfecto y se veía tan ellos. No sería una boda enorme llena de invitados pero si seria con los amigos cercanos, con los compañeros que sabían de su pasado y se alegraban de ver a esos dos juntos pues sabían que no había persona en el mundo mejor para el otro.

La ceremonia estaba por empezar así que Sasuke estaba terminando de arreglarse, se casaría pronto y no quería llegar tarde pero por mas que se miraba al espejo no se convencía de salir así, el traje negro con moño naranja cortesía de su adorado amigo rubio (nótese el sarcasmo x3) que insistió tanto que se lo pusiera que no tuvo más opción que aceptar de mala gana pues Naruto no se salía y el estaba en ropa interior era demasiado vergonzoso si alguien entraba y los viera así, existían los retorcidos mentales que se imaginaban cosas. (Jajaja me gusta el yaoi pero no el Sasunaru en modo romántico).

-Esto es estúpido no saldré así- dijo Sasuke mientras se arrancaba el moño y lo aventaba al piso.

-Naruto siempre hace de las suyas ¿no?- hablo de repente Kakashi mientras se sentaba en la ventana sonriendo al ver el acto de su querido alumno quien al ver a su sensei ahí solo pudo hacer su clásica media sonrisa mientras se acomodaba de nuevo el cuello.

-Saldré así al final eso no importa-

-Jajaja… puede ser pero se verá que te falta algo así que usa esto, no es tu color pero te quedara mejor que el naranja- menciono el ahora sexto Hokage mientras le daba un moño plateado en la mano a lo que Sasuke solo pudo tomarlo y ponérselo.

-Hmp definitivamente se ve mejor, gracias Kakashi-

-No es nada, al final te ahorre el ridículo de la broma de Naruto le dijo a todos que saldrías así- menciono Kakashi distraídamente mientras hojeaba su libro favorito.

-Ese Dobe… aun me guarda rencor por no haber ido a su boda- murmuro el Uchiha al momento de terminar por fin de arreglarse (Vamos Sasuke que te tardas más que una mujer xD) –Bueno entonces ¿Qué opinas?- volteo el pelinegro hacia la cama donde ahora se encontraba sentado el peligris.

-Pues la verdad…-

-No era contigo Kakashi- sonrió Sasuke, en eso sale una pequeña de cabello negro con lentes por detrás del admirador número uno del Icha Icha.

-Mmm… creo que a mamá le gustara- dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Jeee… Sarada-chan a pesar de tener solo 3 años eres muy inteligente- alago el ex ninja que copia acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Abuelo Kakashi no hagas eso- regaño Sarada dándole la espalda y no viendo el aura deprimida del ninja, esa niña era tan… Sasuke, a parte al igual que el pequeño Bolt lo hacían sentir un anciano llamándolo "Abuelo Kakashi".

*Toc* *Toc* (Efectos de sonido de primera calidad oh si xD)

-Adelante-

-Disculpa Sasuke-kun pero ya está todo listo así que ya deben irse o llegaran tarde recuerda que el novio debe estar primero que la novia- dijo Ino a modo de regaño, se había tomado muy enserio su papel de dama de honor y organizadora de bodas.

-Hmp- claro que Sasuke no dejaba de pensar que Hinata pudo encargarse mejor al menos era más tranquila y educada.

-Usted también Hokage-sama recuerde que usted dará la ceremonia es el primero que debe estar allá-

-Muy bien solo iré a…-

-A ningún lado no va a llegar tarde como siempre así que andando- dijo la ojiazul mientras lo tomaba del saco de su traje y lo arrastraba fuera de la habitación –Tú también ven Sarada-chan-

-Está bien tía Ino, suerte papá- dijo Sarada antes de seguir a Ino.

-Bien es hora- y sin más también salió para empezar ese día tan especial para él y sus dos mujeres amadas.

Al llegar al lugar de la ceremonia Sasuke reconoció que el lugar estaba perfecto, todo era sencillo y elegante nada exagerado. Sus amigos estaban ahí esperando que todo empezara, estaba su antiguo equipo Taka, estaban todos los novatos, sus pequeños sobrinos, sus antiguos maestros incluso Gaara y Bee estaban ahí de cierta forma se sintió a gusto con todos ellos ahí, para él era estar como en familia a pesar de no llevarse mucho con ellos. Enfrente estaban Kakashi; esperando para ofrecer la ceremonia, Ino y Hinata, que hacían de damas de honor y Sai que era uno de sus padrinos pero faltaba el idiota de su mejor amigo. Llego al frente y espero verlo o mínimo sentir su chakra cerca pero nada.

-¿Dónde está Naruto?- pregunto el Uchiha a Sai.

-Dijo que había algo que debía hacer y se marcho-

-Descuida Sasuke-kun el volverá- le aseguro Hinata con una sonrisa por lo que Sasuke no tuvo más que confiar al final era la esposa de su mejor amigo y sabia que Naruto no le fallaría aunque se lo mereciera.

-Bien es momento de empezar- dijo Kakashi por lo que todos tomaron su lugar y la música de entrada empezó a sonar todos esperaron para que la novia apareciera y así fue; Sasuke estaba asombrado creía ver un ángel frente a él. Sakura traía puesto un vestido blanco, straplees, con pequeños encajes, era un vestido sencillo pero en ella se veía más que hermoso. Sus ojos resaltaban como siempre y sin necesidad de algún maquillaje, su cabello rosa corto recogido en una coleta alta con el velo con encajes transparente cubriéndola, sencillamente perfecto. (Ok no soy buena describiendo lo siento u.u espero al menos se hagan una idea)-

Todos esperaron que el padre de Sakura apareciera para acompañarla hasta el altar pero Kizashi estaba sentado sin intenciones de levantarse por lo que todos estaban consternados mirándolo a él y a Sakura.

-Se supone que debo ser yo quien la acompañe pero por esta vez le dejo ese papel a él- aclaro el señor Haruno mientras apuntaba hacia su hija quien miraba hacia la izquierda algo sorprendida.

Y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos apareció el gran Uzumaki Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro ofreciéndole su brazo a su a mejor amiga.

-Sakura-chan ¿Me permites llevarte con Sasuke?- pregunto el Uzumaki a su amiga que después de escucharlo, le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza mientras toma su brazo y comienzan a caminar hacia adelante, directo a donde estaba el Uchiha que miraba la escena serio. Al estar a punto de llegar Naruto se detiene y se pone en medio de sus dos mejores amigos, sostiene fuerte la mano de la pelirosa y al mismo tiempo le tiende la otra mano al pelinegro que después de unos segundos la toma.

-Cuando era niño siempre estuve solo, desee siempre tener una familia y ahora por fin la tengo. Sasuke, Sakura-chan ustedes son mi familia y nada me hace más feliz que verlos a los dos juntos por fin- comenzó a decir Naruto mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían por su mejillas –Sakura-chan te pido que cuides de mi amigo, por favor dale una familia, un hogar y nunca lo dejes solo. Sasuke te pido que hagas feliz a Sakura-chan, no la vuelvas hacer llorar y devuélvele todo el amor que te ha dado y mas porque si no cuando sea Hokage serás mi sirviente de por vida ¿Entendiste Teme?- Todos veían enternecidos al pelirrubio que trataba de aguantar las lagrimas, parecía un niño tratando de comportarse como adulto pero solo estaba siendo Naruto – Nosotros somos una familia, somos el Equipo 7 ¡Usted también Kakashi-sensei ¿Entendió?! Vamos a caminar hacia el futuro juntos, estaremos siempre juntos ¡Es una promesa para toda la vida! –Grito Naruto para que todos los presentes lo escucharan.

Kakashi solo sonreía pero se podían ver unas pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos queriendo salir y demostrar cuanto quería a esos tres al contrario que Sakura quien si había derramado unas cuantas lagrimas mientras no paraba de sonreír y Sasuke solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios pero sus ojos se veían tan cálidos sintiendo la misma emoción que su amigo. Naruto junto sus manos con las de sus amigos en ellas y las apretó mostrando su característica sonrisa para después soltarlas y caminar a su respectivo lugar como padrino junto a Sai.

Sasuke y Sakura se vieron a los ojos llenos de sentimientos, llenos de amor, de anhelo, sus miradas siempre significan tanto para el otro. Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta estar frente a su sensei, porque para ellos siempre seria su sensei; que los miraba alegre y con orgullo.

-Nada me honra más que ser yo el que realice esta ceremonia, los quiero muchachos- término de decir Kakashi cerrando su único ojo visible mostrándose feliz para después comenzar la ceremonia.

-¡ESPEREN!- se escucho un grito al fondo

-¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunto Sakura a la pequeña que llego corriendo (Exacto la pequeña Sarada :3)

-Una novia no puede casarse sin esto- dijo para mostrar un ramo que había hecho ella sola para su mamá -Se que normalmente son rosas las que se usan para el ramo en las bodas pero creo que esta flor significa más para ustedes que cualquier rosa barata- termino con tono arrogante dándole el ramo a su madre, un precioso ramo de narcisos que brillaban llenos de vida.

-Abuelo Kakashi continua- ordeno Sarada yendo a sentarse con sus abuelos mientras que sus padres no podían estar más orgullosos de la hija que les había tocado, de verdad adoraban a esa pequeña. La boda continuo sin interrupciones, la pelirosa no podía estar más feliz y el Uchiha no pudo dejar de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa todo el tiempo. Estaba por acabar la ceremonia cuando la pequeña Sarada regresaba del baño, de repente se detuvo y miro hacia el bosque. Se acerco un poco y vio una sombra pero no podía distinguir de quien se trataba.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto curiosa viendo al desconocido de frente a pesar de que sus papas siempre le dicen que no hable con desconocidos por algún motivo esa persona no le daba miedo al contrario se sentía protegida.

-Tranquila solo vine a ver la ceremonia pero ya me tengo que ir- contesto con un deje de tristeza mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para después darse media vuelta.

-Espera, no te vayas- suplico la pequeña pelinegra no sabía porque pero el que esa persona se fuera le producía mucha tristeza.

-Cálmate no te asustes, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo ya no pertenezco aquí pero siempre que quieras hablarme mira a las estrellas y yo te escuchare, te protegeré siempre mi pequeña te quiero- termino de decir para abrazarla fuerte contra si, cuando se separaron le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente para después desaparecer y lo último que Sarada pudo escuchar fue "Adiós mi pequeña sobrina". Después Sarada solo pudo sonreír, no entendía que había sido eso pero se sentía feliz, se dio media vuelta y volvió para ver como su Abuelo Kakashi decía el clásico "Puedes besar a la novia" y sus papas se sonreían para después besarse mientras que todos aplaudían.

Sasuke, Sakura y Sarada serian a partir de ahora la familia Uchiha oficialmente ante todos y no podían estar más felices por eso, y mientras la pareja se besaba el viento soplaba fuerte y a lo lejos una sombra sonreía contento de ver la felicidad de la persona que más ama y amaría siempre y así como el viento llego se fue y se llevo consigo la sombra de un héroe.

Al finalizar la ceremonia tocaba tomarse fotos con los invitados, el Uchiha se negó pero al final fue arrastrado por su pequeña hija y su ahora esposa. Cuando toco el turno de tomar la foto de los ahora esposos todos miraban la escena con una gota en la cabeza pues definitivamente el héroe de Konoha era muy infantil.

-Vamos Teme yo quiero una foto con Sakura-chan- decía Naruto mientras jalaba del brazo derecho a la ahora señora Uchiha.

-¡Aléjate de mi mujer idiota!- gritaba enojado el Uchiha que jalaba del brazo izquierdo de la pobre pelirosa que estaba más que mareada por tantas vueltas que esos dos le daban.

-Naruto toca la foto de los novios espérate a que terminen por favor- pidió el pobre peligris que ya no sabía qué hacer para sacar al rubio de ahí mientras que el fotógrafo estaba más que exasperado llevaba esperando más de 10 minutos para tomar una simple foto.

-Chi-chicos por favor basta, podemos arreglarlo ¿si?- trataba de calmar la ojijade con una sonrisa a los dos hombres que no paraban de pelearse y jalarla de ambos brazos.

-Tomate una foto conmigo primera Sakura-chan luego sigue el amargado de tu esposo- decía el Uzumaki ya en modo de berrinche mientras hacía pucheros y se aferraba más a su brazo.

-¿Qué parte no entiendes? Es momento de nuestra foto largo Dobe- sentencio el ojinegro también abrazando el brazo de su mujer mientras sonreía de manera arrogante.

-Muchachos calma compórtense como adultos- dijo Kakashi colocando sus manos en las cabezas de los dos hombres sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

Y así como estaban el fotógrafo tomo la foto y se retiro sin que el equipo 7 se diera cuenta, todos los invitados que estuvieron observando la escena solo pudieron sonreír y continuar con la fiesta dejando a esos 4 ser. Los pequeños Sarada y Bolt solo podían ver a sus padres pelear y divertirse jugando mientras los esperaban, sus padres de verdad eran muy raros. La fiesta siguió en grande sin duda fue un día lleno de diversión algo que jamás olvidaría la familia Uchiha ni ninguno del Equipo 7.

Varios días después entraba el Patriarca del clan Uchiha a su casa después de ir por las compras que su mujer le había encargado.

-Ya llegue- aviso el ojinegro a sus mujeres favoritas.

-Bienvenido Sasuke-kun, estamos en la cocina-

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto el Uchiha mientras dejaba las compras en las gavetas.

-Mamá me ayuda a estudiar unos libros que me regalo el Abuelo Kakashi pero se pone muy enojona- se quejo la pelinegra yéndose a la sala con sus libros.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡SHANNARO! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ JOVENCITA!- grito Sakura corriendo detrás de Sarada mientras el pelinegro solo podía ver la escena con diversión, esas dos eran tan… tiernas.

Desde la puerta solo podía ver a su hija tratando de estudiar y a su mujer tratando de ayudarle y hacerle pucheros a su pequeña que no podía resistirse a los encantos de madre, al igual que él, y cerca de la ventana se podían observar dos fotografías que sobresalían. La primera era la antigua fotografía del Equipo 7, la que se tomaron cuando eran unos niños, y la segunda foto era la que les tomaron a los 4 sin que se dieran cuenta el día de su boda.

Al final sin dudas todos estaban empezando una nueva etapa y lo harían todos juntos.

**De verdad espero que les haya gustado y perdón si está un poco raro no se puede que sea solo yo jajaja… agradezco su tiempo por leerlo y todos los comentarios que puedan hacerme c: **

**También agradezco a todos los que comentaron mis historias anteriores y me siguen sin dudas les agradezco de corazón su apoyo y tiempo jeje… y perdón si no respondo los reviews es que voy aprendiendo apenas como funciona todo esto y la Universidad no me da tiempo xb pero tratare de mejorar más rápido :D**

**Gracias y hasta la próxima :3**


End file.
